A Ring and a Watch
by RayWolf16
Summary: Ben and Gwen are each given a Raven Doll, dolls that are made by Rozen's apprentice Raven. The dolls are on a mission to protect Ben and Gwen From an evil doll named Lileth.
1. Benvolio

**To understand a fair amount of this story, you'll have to read my story _Raven Dolls _on deviantart.**

* * *

><p>Ben was on the computer to his in his bedroom and was talking to his cousin on his cell phone. He was getting directions to where their next mission would be at.<p>

"Are you positive that these coordinates are correct?" Ben asked his cousin over the phone.

"_Positive, they're the same coordinates that we got from the Forever Knights manor." _Gwen told him.

"Okay, okay. I was just making sure." Ben said in defense, "So, when—"

He then felt a sudden presence in his room. And that was confirmed with a sudden gust of wind going through his hair. Ben turned around to see nothing, except for an odd looking suitcase in the center of his room. He stared at it in confusion.

"_Ben? Are you still there?" _Gwen said snapping Ben out of whatever trance he was in.

"Um, I'm gonna have to call you back." He said hanging up the phone.

Ben got up out of his seat, walked up to the box, and sat down in front of it. As he studied the box, the weirder it was. There was a design of a rose on it with thorn vines looking like it was wrapping around the thing and there was also a lock on the front of it, making him think that opening it would be a very difficult task. Out of sheer curiosity, he reached out to touch the lock. The moment the tips of his fingers were a few inches from touching the lock, the lock made a small _**click**_indicating that it was unlocked.

_Okay that wasn't creepy at all. _Ben thought sarcastically.

Going against his gut, which was telling him **not **to open the thing; he lifted up the top of the case and was in shock at what he saw. It was a doll that looked exactly like him, well him when he was ten years old. The outfit the doll was wearing was quite abit different then the outfit he wore as a kid, the shirt was like what he had worn only the sleeves were longer. And the shorts, same with the boots, were like the shirt only the shorts only had black rims on the hems of the shorts. It also had black skin-tight leggings.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Ben said as he lifted up the doll, studying it abit more.

He then looked back into the box and saw a wind-up key. Ben grabbed it and turned the doll and saw the hole the key would go into on the dolls neck. He then looked at the hole then back at the key.

"What have I got to lose?" Ben said as placed the key in and began to wind the doll up.

As he turned the key, he felt his body sorta tensed up. He didn't know what would happen. He let out a little chuckled that the thought of the thing just letting out some weird automatic saying. Then his heart began to bund in his chest as he began to wonder if the doll was some sort of weapon. Before he could think about stopping, there was a light_ click _came from it. Ben took out the key out and placed it in a sitting position in front of him. Nothing was happening. He was somewhat relieved, yet also abit disappointed.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Ben said as he was about to get up.

Then, the doll started to move. Frozen in fear as the doll started to get up, Ben didn't even attempt to move. Little _creek _sounds were heard as the doll started to move its joints. Then, its eyes shot open, gentle green orbs stare into Bens wide jade ones. The doll then tilted its head as it continued to stare at Ben.

"What's up with you?" it said in an innocent child-like tone.

"W-What the—" Ben stuttered, "You talk?"

"Yep, I do. My name's Benvolio." It said.

**To be continued…..**


	2. Ginger

**_Ginger_**

Gwen pushed the **end **button on her phone after Ben hung up. She suddenly felt a breeze flow past her. She looked around and saw a case on her bedroom floor.

"How did this get here?" Gwen said as she walked towards the case and got onto her knees to look at it more closely.

The case looked to be locked. Gwen thought she could use her powers to open it. Her fingertips barely touched the lock when it unlocked on its own. Thinking that it was odd for a second before opening, she was shocked at what she found. Inside of the case of a doll that looked like Gwen when she was ten years old. The doll even wore an outfit similar to what she used to wear except the shirt had much longer sleeves and shorts similar to the shirt, boots, and leggings.

"Weird." Gwen said as she took out the doll.

Gwen held the doll and studied it closely. She lightly brushed some stray hairs in the dolls face, as she did that, she felt that the dolls face was soft. Gwen then noticed the wind-up key in the box. She picked it up and looked at it closely. Then, she turned the dolls back towards her and noticed the hole on the dolls neck, where she figured the key went into.

"What the hell." Gwen said as she put the key into the hole and started turning it.

Once she heard the small _**click**_, Gwen took the key out and had the doll facing her. Nothing happened at first as Gwen still held the doll in her hands, but then the doll began to glow and started to move. Starting to freak out abit, Gwen put down the doll somewhat gently. Once put down, the doll then stood up on its own. It took afew more steps towards Gwen before opening its green eyes and stopped glowing. Gwen sat there frozen.

The doll tilted its head, "Is there a problem?"

Gwen was shocked when she heard the doll, "You talk!"

"My name is Ginger, and yes I do speak." The doll, Ginger, said to Gwen.

"You're a **DOLL**! You're not supposed to talk!" Gwen said.

"I'm not like other dolls, I'm a Raven Doll. My twin and I were assigned to protect you and your cousin." Ginger said.

Gwen's eyes went wide, "Twin? Cousin! What are you talking about!"

"My twin, Benvolio, he's protecting your cousin, Ben." She said.

Gwen immediately got up and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Ben's number and put the phone to her ear. After two long rings, there was an answer.

"_Hello?_" Ben said on the other side.

"Ben, you won't believe what's in my room!" Gwen said bluntly.

"_A doll that looks like you when you were 10 and is saying that it has a twin that's protecting you and me?_" Ben said.

"How did you know?" Gwen said dumbly.

"'_Cuz I'm staring at one right now._" Ben said.

_**To be continued…..**_


End file.
